percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Anneke Kappel
Note: Disney Demigods and Save Me take place in two different universes. ' Biography Anneke was born in Tilburg, Netherlands. Her father was a attorny named Rutger, and he had a wife named Julia. With her he had two twin sons (Jaap and Izaak) who were seven at the time of Anneke's birth. Rutger had gone on a business trip to New York City and had slept with a woman there. When he returned home, he thought nothing of it as he had done it many times before. But this time, ten months later, a infant girl appeared on his doorstep. He took her and explained what had happened that night. Julia was furious, but she wasn't willing to believe the young child was his. She agreed to take care of the infant until a paternity test could be preformed. That same night a voice came to her in a dream and assured her that the child was his. And if a paternity test was preformed there would be dire consquences to come for them and for their descendents until the end of their time. This obviously scared Julia enough that she insisted they just take care of the child and raise her as their own. Growing up it became evident what she was. Both Rutger and Julia dismissed the weird occurances that happened as coincidences and refused to believe in such a thing as God. Anneke began to give prophecies of death and distruction to their family and nearby towns. Julia instructed her husband to discipline Anneke when this happened, as she made herself believe that it was simply attention stunts. Anneke began to keep herself away from others, afraid to speak in front of mortals. One day Themis appeared to Anneke and told her she was to leave the family if they would keep oppressing her as they had been. So at the age of thirteen Anneke was lead onto the streets by her true mother and sent New York-bound. However she did not make it there. Kept back by the struggles of money and other things, she was put homeless on the streets of Amsterdam and Tilburg and other major cities of Holland. This is where the Lohses found her when they were fleeing from their own problems in Denmark. When she was held captive by them, it was decided that she would continue to tag along. Personality Anneke is a sweet people-pleaser. This was made evident first by her attempts to follow her family's orders at the cost of willingly being oppressed by them. Also during her capture, she did not fight the Lohses, instead she cared for Seth's wound. She has also quite a loving personality, as she easily falls in love with Lucian during her stay with the Lohses. Anneke was not willing to leave him, and attempted to openly express her love for him at every chance. Among these things Anneke has an open sense of what is right and wrong and is willing to take that action even if it would cause her emotional pain. However she would be hesitant to do anything if it negetively affected someone else around her. Abilities Almighty Law http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Almighty_Law Source Capabilities Users can create laws that are unbreakable by any means. Every living thing is subject to them. Users can also manipulate the Almighty Law that applies to everything:Laws of Existence, Reality, Truth, and Logic. Limitations #Godly/Divine beings can break the laws. #The Laws can be overwritten by someone with the same power. #They are sometimes only temporary, the longer the law lasts the more the user is exhausted. Boundary Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Boundary_Manipulation Source Capabilities The user can manipulate boundaries - material, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, and so on. Since everything is physically and existentially defined by boundaries, the possibilities offered are limitless - for limits themselves are nothing more than the boundary Possible/Impossible, and the user can manipulate even that. Simply put, there is ultimately nothing the user cannot achieve. Limitations #No matter how much user manipulates a boundary, its two (or in some cases, multiple) sides will always exist. #Incomplete forms are possible, like excluding some boundaries or only affecting specific ones. #While the power itself is limitless, without proper precautions the user itself remains vulnerable. #Paradoxes may occur if the user is careless. #This power can only be used within reason. Absolute Will http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Will Source It should be noted that Anneke has only discovered the very top layer of this ability. Capabilities Absolute will is almost unlimited in its scope. Anything that exists can be manipulated, including, but not limited to: matter, energy, causality, emotion, etc. The user can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that they desire or can imagine. Unfortunately, the power to create something out of nothing is not at the users disposal, as a created universe, multiverse, or omniverse must first be in existence in order for the user to manipulate it. However, the user can twist reality in such a way that they mimic creation to an extent; i.e. projection of realistic illusions and bringing any form of fantasy to life through sheer force of will. So while the user cannot explicitly create, they can manipulate reality and bend rules to grant themselves the power to create, as well as a variety of other existing powers by rewriting their own nature simply by willing it to be so. Though this is unlikely and not the true nature of the power, it can be done. Concerning the nature of this power, it is seen as the shaping aspect of the construction of a reality. When a supreme being creates a universe, multiverse, or omniverse, this is the power that said being would use to put into order and manipulate the raw stuff of creation. This power is a sculptor of omni-existence on a supreme level, but not a creator. When this ability is possessed by a non-supreme being, said being is often seen as an existential usurper of creation, rather than a deity. So, to say that this power is limited only by the user's willpower would be redundant, as by nature the user of this power has an unlimited amount of willpower that he/ she can use to whatever effect that they desire. If creation is the blunt instrument of a supreme entity, then this power is the scalpel that fine-tunes all of omni-continuity. To summarize, this power is capable of manipulating creation as a whole without becoming one with it. Limitations #Creating may be harder to perform than manipulation. #The user of this ability may become corrupted, due to the fact that their power, is by nature, imposing their infinite will upon a being, object, continuity, place, or concept. #The user of this ability can often be seen as a usurper of creation, as they did not actually create it, but just manipulate that which someone else has already made. As mentioned before, corruption is a very easy side effect of this power. Precognition http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Precognition Precognition Capabilities Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Retrocognition http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Retrocognition Source Capabilities The user can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Occasionally spontaneous. Relationships to Demigods The Lohses 'Lucian Lohse -- Anneke was the lover/girlfriend of Lucian for a good amount of time. He (and she to him) is described by her as being her one true love. For years she avoided meeting anyone new due to this belief. She believed that she would find no one she loved more. The only way she would marry someone besides Lucian would be out of more of a surrender. Lena Lohse -- Lena and Anneke were good friends, and they looked out for each other. But that's as far as it usually went. They were generous to each other and spoke often about deeper feelings. Others WIP Trivia WIP Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Demititans Category:Children of Themis Category:Capn Rin Scotts